


抱眠症 A Kind of Sleep Disorder That Only Hug Can Cure

by JINGwell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JINGwell/pseuds/JINGwell
Summary: “我本来不打算告诉你的，”梅林艰难地组词，“不过，殿下，老实说，你可能有点毛病。”
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	抱眠症 A Kind of Sleep Disorder That Only Hug Can Cure

一切要从他们在阿斯迪尔森林夜宿的那晚说起。

那天，亚瑟从卡美洛偷偷溜出城堡，在前往埃尔多的途中追上了梅林。他见到他时，男仆正为了树林中夜枭弄出的声响而紧张，像捉火把那样捉着剑，神经兮兮地四处张望。

森林里刚下过一场雨，地上湿漉漉泥糊糊的，亚瑟看见他趔趄了一下，像只受惊的兔子，行动木讷，眼睛睁得倒大。

趁他转身，亚瑟悄悄走到他身后，把剑尖抵上他背心。梅林被他吓得不轻，从他突然耸起的肩胛，屏住的呼吸，亚瑟就能够尽情嘲笑一番。

“把剑放下，梅林，”他半是认真半是好笑地说，“你还不如一个武器架子——它至少不会割伤自己。”

也许是见到他的喜悦抵过了被嘲笑的愠恼，梅林惊喜地大喊了他的名字，三两步追上来跟在他身边。

“你——你怎么来了！”

“指望你、莫嘉娜和格温摆平这件事吗？那我的脑子可能坏了。”

他瞥了他一眼，向着篝火走去。他们并肩坐着商量埃尔多的事情时，梅林显得很开心，连横行的土匪也没能影响他的好心情，柴堆里窜起暖乎乎的火苗，他看向亚瑟的眼睛亮闪闪的，仿佛有火星子也在里面蹦哒。

姑娘们睡在火堆近旁，所以他们只好睡在另外一边。亚瑟轻装简行，压根没带毯子，他没想到这一点，不过，反正他可以抢梅林的。

他们躺下来，抖开毯子，梅林只分到了一个角，他紧紧攥着，不让亚瑟继续往他那边裹。然而，论角力梅林是必定要输的，亚瑟很快就把整块毯子扯到了自己身下。他闭着眼睛暗自偷笑，感觉到梅林在旁边翻了个身，背对着他，委屈又怨愤地把自个儿蜷成一团，像只瘦巴巴的猫。

森林里格外地安静，远处升起薄雾，下过雨的草地上传来湿润腥涩的气味，过了一会儿，亚瑟抬抬屁股，把毯子又挪出来，分一半扔到男仆身上。

梅林不安地缩缩肩膀，回头看他。

亚瑟感到无奈，拜托，那只是欺负而已。欺负。又不是虐待。他假装不想理他，撇过头闭上了眼。等他忍不住眯起眼睛偷看，梅林已经转回头去，依然蜷得像只猫，把毯子的边缘掖在脖子里，埋头睡了。

这本是一次寻常的露宿，和以往打猎、出巡时扎营没有区别。可是第二天一早，竟然是莫嘉娜将他摇醒的，他睡得太好了，成了所有人中醒得最晚的一个，梅林和格温已经在收拾行装，胡妮丝去溪流中汲水，莫嘉娜蹲在他旁边，惊讶地问：“你怎么回事，亚瑟？我叫了你好几次，你一点反应也没有。”

亚瑟爬起来，手掌敲敲眉弓：“可能是睡得太沉了。”

“难道你很累吗？”莫嘉娜问道。

“不，没有，”亚瑟说，“奇怪，我感觉精神抖擞。”

那就是第一次，他体会到一种沉着无忧的睡眠。以往他总是睡得很浅，夜间小小的响动就能让他醒来。亚瑟深感奇怪，从他记事以来，他好像就没睡得这么好过。

第二天晚上，在埃尔多，胡妮丝好不容易才让他们在她家里找地方挤下来。这回他们有足够的毯子了，但是梅林说那席床铺太小，他们只好分开睡在两头才能挤得下。

“你要把脚对着我吗？”亚瑟不满地说。

“你也把脚对着我呢。”梅林指出这一点。

亚瑟于是用脚趾挠了他的脸。

这天晚上，出乎意料地，他又一次睡得很沉，除了一早醒来时，他发现自己不知怎么挪到了另一头，也许是因为梅林早早起来所以地方空了。

等他们赶走恶匪，回到卡美洛，亚瑟在自己那张华丽的大床上躺着时，反而开始辗转反侧，难以入眠。

他在半夜里爬起身，大喊梅林，男仆带着困倦的呵欠跑到他床前。

“给我弄点安眠药水来。”他要求道。

“可是，盖乌斯已经睡觉了……”

“但我睡不着！”亚瑟抓狂道，“一定是前几个晚上睡得太好了，我今天总感觉有什么地方不对劲……好像少了点什么。”

梅林挠挠耳朵：“少了……什么呢？”

“一些能让我安稳入睡的东西，也许是味道，也许是……”亚瑟环顾四周，拎起一只枕头，又嫌弃地扔开，“也许是森林的味道，草地的味道，反正不是我枕头上皂角的味道。”

梅林若有所悟地点点头，亚瑟觉得他看上去有点古怪。

“你是不是知道什么？”

“不，”梅林的头摇得像拨浪鼓，“我不知道。”

“可你前几天晚上都睡在我旁——”

“我去喊盖乌斯起来给你配药！”梅林立即说，一溜烟跑了出去，快得像有猎狗在后面追。

亚瑟痛苦地倒回床上，伸展手臂把枕头推远。

不一会儿，梅林带着一瓶淡紫色的药水回来了。盖乌斯硬撑着眼皮把它捣鼓出来，还没等搅匀，已经趴在桌上打起了呼噜。

亚瑟抓过药水，一股脑儿灌进喉咙。困意立竿见影地冲上了头顶，好像陷入一团云雾，眼前的事物慢慢模糊，最后，他知觉到梅林抓住了他的胳膊，把他慢慢地放倒在床铺中。

清晨，梅林端来早餐，照例问他：“昨晚睡得好吗，殿下？”

亚瑟没精打采地揉了揉脸：“不好。”

梅林小心翼翼地提醒：“可你不是喝了药水吗？”

“不好，”亚瑟重复道，“跟前几晚比起来，所有睡眠都不合格了。”

他艰难地逼自己爬起来，让梅林为他套上衬衫。他的确入睡地很快，但却没有那种眼一闭一睁间天已大亮，活力充沛的感觉。

“我或许该回森林里去住一晚，找找原因。”

他打了个呵欠，坐到桌边拿起叉子。

梅林稍显踌躇地站在旁边，脚尖抬起，欲言又止地前后晃动。

“别再晃了，”亚瑟吃了一口香肠，“你快让我眼花了。”

“我能问个问题吗？”梅林比出一根手指。

“嗯哼。”

“你呃，你以前，睡觉的时候都是一个人吗？”

“那是什么鬼问题？”亚瑟说，“当然是一个人！我不会和任何人分享我的床的。外出时不算，在草地上根本谈不上是正式的睡觉。”

他嚼着香肠想了想：“说实话，想到床上还有另一个人让我很不舒服。”

“唔，”梅林点点头，“即使是在你很小很小的时候？”他张开双手比出一个长度。

“婴儿不会那么小的。”亚瑟不耐烦地说，“何况，我告诉过你，我从还在摇篮里就被训练成战士了，如果有什么东西陪我睡觉，也只可能是钉锤。”

“啊。”梅林表示理解，“钉锤肯定是乌瑟能找到的最好的儿童玩具。”

亚瑟耸耸肩，把盘子里的食物一扫而光。

然后，他穿上盔甲，又开始一整天舞刀弄枪的训练，并且呵斥梅林在背靶时慢吞吞像个女孩子。

一连好长时间过去，亚瑟都没有找回那种无忧无扰的睡眠，他渐渐淡忘了它，回到二十年以来最习惯的模式中。即便再去森林里打猎，睡在帐篷里或草地上，也没有任何神奇的味道令他受益。

直到几个月后，他带领几个骑士杀退一只四足有翅的怪兽，并且和梅林一起闯进山洞找到那只怪兽的老巢，费了好大的劲——他被敲晕过去一次——最终用火攻搞定了一切。他们灰头土脸地从洞里逃出来，天已经黑透了，骑士们早已走散，他们用溪水抹了把脸，洗掉黑乎乎的火灰，然后精疲力尽地歪倒在草地上，两个人都不想再挪动一下。

那天，久违的睡神又来照拂亚瑟，让他异常安稳地睡了一觉，然而，一早醒来，还没来得及愉快地睁眼，他就感觉到了不对劲。

他怀里抱着什么东西……温暖的，踏实的，但是不怎么柔软……接着，他意识到，那是一个人。

亚瑟惊恐地跳起来，大吼道：“梅林！”

梅林睡意朦胧地睁开眼，被他愤怒的表情吓得清醒了。

“怎……”他看看周围，还以为是有什么危险。

但他很快发现唯一的危险是面前怒气冲冲的小王子。

“你最好解释一下这是怎么回事。”亚瑟指指地面，“你怎么会跑到我胳膊里来的。”

“我？跑到你胳膊里去？？”梅林点点自己鼻头，一副难以置信的样子，“才不是我——”

“那这到底是怎么回事！”亚瑟按住额头，“天哪，天哪。”

他回忆起那几个睡得特别好的晚上，一个合理的猜测恐怖地占领了他的大脑。

“我本来不打算告诉你的，”梅林艰难地组词，“不过，殿下，老实说，你可能有点毛病。”

“我有——”

亚瑟决定，要是梅林再说一次“毛病”，他就别想神志清楚地回到卡美洛。

“——是你，梅林，是你一大早出现在我怀里，不是我有……”

“喂，你以为那很舒服吗？”梅林鼓起腮帮子，“你就像个八爪鱼一样，先是胳膊甩过来，然后腿也跷过来，我试着把你挪回去，但你只安静了不到两秒，就又是胳膊又是腿了！如果我不是这么困……”

亚瑟看起来准备以目光杀死梅林。

“那不可能。”他斩钉截铁咬牙切齿，“我从来没这么做过。”

“那是因为你从来没和别人一起睡过。”

“我当然和别人一起睡过！”亚瑟吼道，“我只是，不让她们留在我的床上！”

梅林知趣地抿住了嘴。

亚瑟踱来踱去，几个来回之后，他咬牙哼哼：“你是想让我相信，我像个小公主一样，需要抱着布娃娃才能睡好吗？”

“不，”梅林说，“很明显，你需要抱的是钉锤。”

亚瑟翻了个白眼。

“在我搞清楚之前，”他威胁说，“你要是说出去一个字……”

梅林眨眨眼睛，轻声细气但夸张无比地回答：“我不——会的——”

事实上，他们一回到卡美洛，梅林就冲进房间猛抓住老御医的肩膀：“盖乌斯，亚瑟发现了——”

老人吓得差点摔了试管。

“他发现你的魔法了？”

“不，不是，”梅林一怔，“他发现他睡觉喜欢抱人。”

盖乌斯的眼皮耷拉下来：“这有什么好大惊小怪的。”

“他显得很生气，好像这是什么耻辱一样。”

“这个嘛，”盖乌斯想了想，“亚瑟是个王子，他不能依赖某个人，即使是睡觉的时候也不行。他大概觉得这是缺乏气概的表现。”

“你确定？”梅林幸灾乐祸地说，“没有人服侍他连衣服都穿不好，他可真是卡美洛最不依赖别人的人。”

“呃……”盖乌斯缓慢地拖长音节，又开始摇晃他的试管，“好吧。但是此前我确实不知道他有这个习惯，他从小就睡不安稳倒是真的，他们姐弟俩的睡眠都是个问题。”

梅林若有所思。

盖乌斯抬起头来：“你感觉怎么样？”

“我？”

“和亚瑟睡在一起时。”

梅林噎了噎。

“很……烦人？”

“以及……？”

“唔……”梅林犹豫地蠕动嘴唇，“我感觉……要是认真说的话……有那么点……平静和安稳。”

盖乌斯叹了口气。

“说实话，我认为，这和你的魔法有关。现在还只是一个猜测，但估计八九不离十。”

老御医点着头，继续摇晃试管，留下梅林摸着后脑勺思考。

与此同时，亚瑟思来想去，找到了莫嘉娜。

“还记得小时候吗？我记得你有一只木偶娃娃，如果打雷你总喜欢抱着它。”

“记得，”莫嘉娜一边梳头一边说，“后来我们打架，你把它的头扭掉了。”

“……”亚瑟发现自己回忆不起来这段往事，“总之。有它陪着，你会睡得好点吗？”

“也许小时候会吧，”莫嘉娜说，“但是我已经过了能被木偶娃娃安抚的年纪了。”

没错，没错，他们早就过了能被娃娃或者钉锤安抚的年纪了。亚瑟想。这种行为能令自己睡得更好一定有些别的原因，他要找出来。

不对——等等，这关钉锤什么事呢？都怪梅林整天念叨。

亚瑟在这个晚上开始了实验，等梅林的脚步消失在门外，他拉出一只枕头，试图怀抱它入睡。但到了早晨，那只枕头毫无悬念地出现在餐桌旁边的地板上。

下个晚上他试着怀抱一只猫，没到五分钟，他放弃地把它放出了窗户。要知道，梅林虽然有时候挺像只猫，但是，他并不是真的有毛，或者在挣扎的时候咬人。

再下个晚上他抱着一个套上衣服的箩筐。回来取换洗衣物的梅林震惊不已地看着他，然后装作视力不好，摸索着走了出去。

第四个晚上他带着骑士们出巡，没让梅林跟着。歇息时，他走到莱昂身边躺下，对方吓了一跳：“殿下？”

“谈谈你对城防的建议。”亚瑟咳了一声。

果不其然，莱昂开始滔滔不绝后没多久，他就睡着了。不知道该不该庆幸，他睡得一点也不好，莱昂的脑袋也没有一早就出现在他胳膊里。

亚瑟长长舒了一口气，可没等他满意地默念自己根本没有随便抱人的毛病，一个事实让他猛地暂停了呼吸。

这些实验恰巧证明，如果抱着什么东西能让他睡得不错，那东西必须得是……得是梅林。

亚瑟只好去找盖乌斯。

“我不懂这是为什么。”他困惑地承认。

老医生指导道：“科学实验需要多种环境下的可重复性，你在控制变量这一点上做的并不全面。我认为，你选择的对照组和实验组环境元素不一致，这导致了——”

亚瑟抬起眉毛。

“能说地，简单点吗？”

梅林正巧走进屋里，手里提着一把扫帚，肩上搭着一条抹布，他刚打扫完马厩。

老医生轮番看看他们两个。

“你们应该再睡一次。在你的床上。”

他简单地说。

亚瑟的表情像盖乌斯建议他把床吃了。

梅林的表情像卡美洛多了三十个需要他去清洗的马厩。

“不可能！”他们异口同声地说。

说是这么说，但亚瑟最终表情僵硬地同意了盖乌斯的建议。

而梅林，梅林根本就没有发言权。

“我命令你今晚过来。”亚瑟说，“否则……”

有二十多条可能的“否则”从梅林脑海里飘过，每一条他都不想实现。

亚瑟离开以后，盖乌斯提醒梅林：“你必须想个办法，让亚瑟今晚睡得不好。这样他就会认为关键不是在你，而是在森林、下雨、地面硬度等等之外的原因。”

“可我还是搞不懂，为什么他会……？”

盖乌斯严肃地说：“亚瑟的出生和魔法有关——这是一个秘密。除了乌瑟，现在就只有我知道，连亚瑟自己都蒙在鼓里。我猜，在本质上，魔法与他息息相关，紧密相连，卡美洛对魔法的禁止损害了他的一部分健康……只有你，梅林，你让他感觉熟悉，而他不知道那是为什么，他本能地想与你接近，却不知道，你是他从小就被剥离的那部分隐秘。”

梅林不敢相信地睁大了眼睛：“亚瑟和魔法？他和我？”

盖乌斯点点头：“你治愈了他，同时，他也安抚了你。”

梅林张了张嘴，不知道说什么好。这很荒唐又很合理。

“所以，你知道该怎么做了吗？”盖乌斯从眼镜上方看着他。

梅林缓缓点头。

这天晚上，梅林为亚瑟熄掉灯，蹑手蹑脚地爬上床，缩在左边，亚瑟已经稳稳占据了右侧那块地方，交叉着双臂。梅林简直怀疑，在这种气氛中他们两个其实都没法睡着。

他换过无数回床单，却从来不知道王子的床铺躺上去是这——么舒服，整条脊柱都被稳稳托住，好像睡在柔软的云朵里。

“亚瑟？”梅林悄悄喊道。

“你可以大声一点，这里没有别人。”亚瑟闷闷地说。

“我记得你说不喜欢和别人分享你的床。”

“嗯哼。”

“你现在不会觉得不舒服吗？”

“如果你闭嘴，我会稍微舒服一点。”亚瑟语气平板地说。

梅林悄悄转过头，月光映照出亚瑟的侧影，他鼻梁和嘴唇的形状。

阿斯迪尔森林的那天，梅林发现亚瑟整个人抱过来的时候，惊得一动不敢动，亚瑟的呼吸吹在他脖子后面，手臂的重量横跨在他胸前，梅林侧了侧头，发现他还十分自然地撅起了嘴，像在做一个好梦。他确定他睡着了，就把那些手脚从自己身上推回去，不一会儿，它们又回来了，如此往复，直到梅林万分疲惫，没有精神再管它们。亚瑟的胸膛贴着他的后背，梅林奇怪地发现，自己体内那些如海洋一般起伏涨落的魔法都向后流去，像汇入港湾。平静而安稳。

那是一个从没有过的夜晚，一个他最害怕被其发现秘密的人，安抚了他无时无刻不在提心吊胆的灵魂。

梅林偷偷注视着亚瑟，他的眼睛已经闭上好一会儿了。他耐心地等着，又过了许久。

他睡着了吗？应该吧。

他得按照盖乌斯提醒的，别让亚瑟发现这个秘密，想让他睡得不好，只需要给他一个噩梦……

他很低很低地开始念咒语。

“你在嘟囔什么？”亚瑟突然说。

梅林吓了一跳，差点咬到自己的舌头。

好险！他咧嘴吸着气。

但亚瑟没有注意那么多，他闭着眼睛自言自语。

“不知道为什么，但我不反感你睡在这儿。”

梅林攥紧了毯子。

“你知道莫嘉娜做噩梦吧。我也会。当我还小，我会惊醒在半夜里。房间空空荡荡的，只有月光照着地板，莫嘉娜如果哭，会有人争着去安慰她，但我却会被关禁闭。那时候，我觉得父亲讨厌我，他有一次喝醉之后说，是我害死了母亲。”

梅林怔怔地听着。

“我渴望能成为他的骄傲，得到他的认可，我练习剑术，摔倒了再爬起来，但他从不曾来我的床边，看看我肿起来的腿。”

亚瑟的睫毛在月光里轻轻颤动。

“后来，我母亲离开十年后，他好像才终于开始喜欢我。那时我已经不敢睡得很深，怕再次陷入噩梦里。我知道，没有人会在我的房间……”

他的声音越来越轻，直到陷入模糊的呢喃，变成绵长深匀的呼吸。

他真的睡着了。

但梅林没有念咒语。

卡美洛的王子只奢求一次无忧无虑的睡眠，他却准备让他在今晚做噩梦。

他悄悄挪过去，犹豫着想搂一搂他，亚瑟起伏的胸膛宽阔坚实，梅林试着把胳膊伸过去，最终还是别扭地放弃了。可亚瑟自然地转过身来，面对着他。从柔软的金发覆盖的额头下，从平和的眉眼中，露出一抹孩子气的甜蜜。

梅林失败了，他没能让亚瑟在今晚睡得不好，相反，他们两个都睡得很好，有一种力量把他们连在一起，他知道那是魔法。

魔法还教他们一起睡过了头。太阳升得老高时，亚瑟才缓缓醒来，感到心情轻盈，四肢舒坦。 

门突然被推开，嘭地一声，一袭绿裙飘进来。

“亚瑟，你记得去年父亲生日时——”

莫嘉娜怔在那里，完全忘记了自己要说什么。

亚瑟的毯子下露出两个脑袋。

沉默像洪水一样立即铺满整个房间。

“不，不不。”亚瑟反应过来，“不是你看到的这样，我们只是在做一个实验。”

莫嘉娜：“噢，实验。”

“我们……”

亚瑟看看梅林。

“我们在做什么实验？”他以口型问。

梅林抬起手捂住了脸。

“测试你能否睡好的实验。”他在手掌下面说。

莫嘉娜的手悠闲地搭在腰侧，他们匆匆忙忙地爬起来，花了好一会儿向她解释盖乌斯关于控制变量的理论。

莫嘉娜只是心里有数地微笑着：“我明白，我明白……你可别让父亲发现，他最讨厌这些弯啊绕的实验了。”

她加重了“实验”这个词，然后，转向梅林，眨了眨眼睛：“还有，亚瑟，如果实验证明，梅林真有治疗失眠的本事，能把他借给我吗？”

“什么？”亚瑟大声说，“绝对不行！”

莫嘉娜早已料到似地，哼哼笑着离开了。

亚瑟转过身来对梅林说：“如果你想在晚上爬到国王养女的床上去……”

梅林抽筋似地摇头。

“很好。”亚瑟说，“那么……”

“我去拿早餐。”梅林穿着那件皱巴巴松垮垮的白色睡衣，一溜烟跑走了。

盖乌斯眉头大皱：“什么？！你失败了？”

“我没法……他实在只是想睡一个好觉。”梅林扯扯耳垂，愧疚地说。

盖乌斯叹了口气：“我看你也睡得不错。”

“我觉得他不会多想的，”梅林换了衣服出来，“他根本就想不到这和魔法有关。”

“的确……”盖乌斯目送梅林拉开门，“可这也不见得是什么好事……”

梅林去厨房了，老医生担忧地思考了一会儿王子会如何给这现象归因。

不过，无论他是怎么归因的，盖乌斯都注意到，这天以后，梅林夜里时常不再回来。

以至于偶尔王子怒气冲冲地来找人时，盖乌斯只好毕恭毕敬地先问：“他不是在您那儿吗？”

亚瑟会短暂地思索几秒，然后硬邦邦地回答：“昨晚没有。”

这样盖乌斯才好马虎道：“那可能是去酒馆了吧。”

不过，过了一段时间，梅林又经常回来了。

“你不需要再去做睡眠助手了？”盖乌斯疑惑地问。

“我们想出了一个更好的办法。”梅林笑嘻嘻地说。

老医生觉得自己还是不要问比较好，但旺盛的求知欲和好奇心使他忍不住开口：“什么办法？”

“嗯，你知道的，就是，一个晚安吻。”

梅林抓抓头发。

轻轻碰一碰亚瑟柔软的嘴唇，就能使他一整夜都睡得很好，他觉得这个办法真是好极了。

“这也是魔法，对吧？”梅林心情颇佳地说，“原来它还能这样起作用。”

盖乌斯面色僵硬：“可你们……是怎么发现这个办法的呢？”

梅林咬着一边嘴角：“就是，偶尔发现的，就像发现之前那个一样偶尔。”

他耸耸肩：“反正，我们只是为了更好的睡眠。”

“的确……”盖乌斯说，“睡眠的确很重要……”

梅林哼着歌去打扫马厩了。

盖乌斯举起放大镜，对准书页上一幅龙爪藓的形态图。

从拥抱到晚安吻……

谁知道他们会不会再偶然发现什么别的……更更好的办法？

老医生打了个抖。

不能再往后想了。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 快看剧组09年为BBC拍的公益广告，阿瑟要抱小熊睡觉那支。他陷在枕头里嘟囔“你是不是忘了什么”时，我总觉得是要梅林去给他一个晚安吻。  
> 初次发表于2017.7.15


End file.
